The Demon and the Princess
by Nightmarishwriter
Summary: This is a tragic romance between a demon called darkrai and Alice.  The demon's heart is softened at the sight of a young girl named Alice. He will do anything for her to be his.   How far will he go?   \This is set in the middle ages.  Hope you enjoy!
1. Part 1

**_The Demon and The Princess_**

_By Luna the Darkrai_

This is purely fan made! Nothing much else to say. Hope you like it.

This is for all the Aegisshipping fans out there.

Rated T: For Blood, Violence, and light swearing.

Disclaimer: Darkrai and Alice is owned by the pokémon company.

This is a romance between a a demon known as darkrai and a princess named Alice (From the movie). This is a longish one-shot.

Hope you enjoy!

There are two parts!

_Darkrai's P.O.V _

A black demon quietly crept out of the shadows. It's icy blue eyes glittered in the moonlight.

It was fear and hatred that most people felt around the evil creature. Darkness filled the air around it as if a cloud of smoke.

It looked around warily before moving on.

The breeze whispered through the trees creating a eerie melody. It knew this song all to well.

It was the song of death and it had only one thing on it's mind. Find who ever was creating a disturbance in his kingdom and destroy them.

Movement in the shadows caught his eye. He quickly put his hand on the hilt of his blade. Who ever it was or what ever it was he knew it must be delt with swiftly. He could sense it's over welming power. He closed his eyes trying to feel the energy.

*CRASH* He turned quickly towards the sound. A shadow stood up full height. It was at least 3 feet tall with a long tail. He drew his blackened blade from it's sheath.

He silently hissed to the shadow. "Who goes there?" There was a soft laugh and the shadow floated foward. It was mew. The pink cat giggled and said in a teasing voice. "You should know better than to attack me Darkrai!" He put the blade back into it's sheath and the demon retorted. "You should know better than to BE here at night."

The mew huffed and fluffed out it's fur at the threat. "Well you need to got to the hall of origin ASAP! There is a emergency meeting about to take way." Darkrai nodded and left to Mt. Cornet.

**Mt. Cornet A few hours later**

With a small flute he played a song that caused a portal to open before him and He entered emotionless. A long table was set up in the huge room. Everyone was there. Including Mew, Rayquaza, Latios, Latias, Groudon, and more.

'But wait where's celebi? She's never late.' He thought with an smirk.

Even his hated counter part Cresselia was there. Bad luck for me... He thought.

Acreus snorted and stomped his hoove at the nightmareish demon. "Your late!" He roared glaring at Darkrai.

Darkrai took a seat next to Raikou and leaned back. "Calm down I got a late notice from Mew. okay?" Acreus just shook his head in disapointment. Latias piped up. Her high voice rang through the whole meeting room. "So what's wrong Acreus?"

Acreus's gaze turned solemn. He looked down. "I have grave news."

Everyone looked scared, even Darkrai. Scared whispers arose from the table of gods. Acreus let out a heavy sigh. "The king of Sinnoh is becoming more and more of a threat to us. Today he captured Celebi. She had no chance. She couldn't escape into another time because of her ailment." Everyone whispered to eachother in fear.

Celebi's best friend, Uxie, whimpered. "B-B-But why?"

Acreus let out a low rubble deep in his throat and stomped his hoove. "Because of our power! The king wants our power! That bastard always wanted it and now he has Celebi!"

Darkrai let out a snort. Cresselia turned towards her counterpart. "What are you snorting about?" She asked in a low whisper. Darkrai just kept quiet. He never answers to her because he might anger her and when she's angry, she's dangerous. Cresselia got up and floated off out of the great room in anger.

Acreus shook his head sadly. "What ever you do, do not get caught or it will be over for you! The meeting is dismissed." Arceus turned and walked off slowly towards his throne. Everyone left except Darkrai.

His mind was heavy with worry. Thoughts ran through his head like a stampeding herd of Rapidash.

He was thinking about his decision to join the king. Was it the right choice or will it lead him to death? The king made a great offer. For if he joins the King in a blood oath, he will receive a hand in marriage with his daughter Alice.

His cheeks turned red thinking about the young maiden. To tell the truth he kinda like her. Her beautiful saphire eyes could even make the stubornest charizard like her. He shook his head and got up from his chair. How could he fall for a human? The other legendaries would look down at him and tease him. Loving a human is forbidden. It was suggested that he wed Cresselia, but that'll never happen.

She was too diffrent...

He sighed and got up. Might as well speak to the king about this. He thought shaking his head. With a heavy sigh he left to the castle.

_Alice's P.O.V. _

_**At Moonlight Castle in the morning**_

A beautiful princess sat in her room combing her long blond, red tipped hair.

Her beautiful saphire eyes stared unmoving at her reflection.

She was a normal looking fifteen year old girl.

A normal sized body with not too wide hips. Her face had gentle features to them. A small nose sat above a thin set of lips. Very light freckles adorned each cheek. A set of deep saphire eyes made her all the more sweeter to look at when she was happy.

But today they were not.

Things were on her mind.

Her father was going to marry her to this... this... demon! She thought angerly. Why would her do such a thing? Because of power? Yes that's it! That's all he cares about is power. Ever since she was born her father was power hungry and thanks to him, her mother was killed by a knight from another kingdom. It just made her sick.

She hated the dark creature with all her heart and soul. It only brought her pain and suffering when ever it was near.

***Click* *Click* *Click***

The sound of armor echoed through the whole room.

A knight named Mathew stepped forward jis silver armor glinting and bowed deeply to his lady. "My lady the King requests your presence." She got up and sighed heavly.

She then straitened out her pretty flame colored dress and smiled at him before saying. "Okay... Thank you Mathew." She made her way to the Throne room.

Thoughts ran though her head as she went down the steps from her tower. What does that demon see in her?

She, a simple girl, was just normal. She had no powers that attracted attention. Nor does she have great beauty. She sighed and quietly headed down the hall towards the throne room.

**At the throne room. **

Right when she got to door, a horrible chill went down her spine.

That wasn't a good thing. She opened the huge doors and gasped.

HE was standing there talking to her father and as soon as he saw her, he smiled. It sent more chills down her spine.

Her father waved the girl over to him. "Ahhhh Alice... Please come here my dear daughter." He said quietly.

She nodded slowly and walk to her father's side. She stood as far away as possible from the creature. "Yes father?" She asked in a slightly scared voice as her gaze turned to the demon.

The demon spoke and his voice came out deep scary. It sounded like the darkness it self. "So Princess Alice we meet again. I hope you fair well?" Alice just glared at him not speaking a word to him. The creature didn't look happy about it. He rolled his eyes and snorted. Her father shook his head and sighed. "Do accept my offer Darkrai? Will you help me catch the other gods?"

So that's it's name. A disgusting name for a digusting creature. Alice thought but her face was still strait.

Darkrai shook his head no and growled. "The other gods are now on guard. They're protecting themselves and the temples quiet well. So no chance of catching them now. We were lucky to catch Celebi when we could."

Alice quietly gasped in shock scooted closer to her father.

She knew Celebi personally. She also knew Mew. They both were her best friends ever since she was just five years old.

Poor celebi was forced into a blood oath with her father.

Her father shook his head slowly. Probally thinking of a way to capture them some how. His eyes were filled with worry. Darkrai smiled and for some strange reason at Alice.

His voice boomed with an evil tinge. "Why don't we lure them out with celebi?"

He did that just to make her angry. Her father smiled widely. Alice's thoughts were racing through her head like a Garchomp flying through the air. Oh Arceus! That mean he'll not only have Celebi but also Mew!

Her father chuckled. "Good idea... Why don't you accept my offer? You and me could take over this whole world. You rule half the world and I'll rule the other half." Her father offered with a small smirk. Darkrai's eyes glittered at the thought and he bowed deeply. She knew what that ment. He was going to accept it! He smiled and purred with the sound of happiness in his voice. "I accept your offer!" Her father clapped his. He cried happly. "Its a deal! When shall we have the ceremony for the blood oath?"

Darkrai smiled and answered. "As soon as the wedding is over." Her father nodded solemnly. He knew his daughter wouldn't like it at all. But he must have this creature in his army. The king smiled. "Okay when will that be?" "Six days from now. If possible." "Okay... We shall prepare for it. For now we shall just try to capture another god. You may leave." Darkrai bowed and turned around quickly with his cape twirling behind him.

Before he went out the door he shouted after her father. "I'll see you tommorow about the wedding plans."

Alice turned to her father. Anger burned in her soul like a flareon's fire. She hissed narrowing her eyes towards him. "You can't marry me to... to... to that thing! I will not stand for it! I rather kill my self then be wedded by a monster like him!"

Her father shook his head and said with a hint of a smile. "No my young one. You must marry him. It's the only way I can gain his power and you'll love him! Trust me! He is more than willing to give his life for you." She slapped him across his face and hissed. "I never want to see you again. Your a power hungry fool! You'll never get what you want! I hope you die!" She screamed as her anger rose.

He father's face turned bright red and he screamed at her. "I OUGHTA LOCK YOU UP IN THE TOWER FOREVER! GUARDS TAKE HER TO ROOM!"

She was dragged off to her room by some guards and was locked in.

As she sat there she cursed her father's name under her breath.

A dark shadow appeared to her window.

It startled her at first but soon she knew what is was after a moment. It tapped on the glass wanting in. She opened the window and let the man in.

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Lance!"

The light red haired man smiled and hugged her back careful that his armor doesn't scratch her.

His eyes were filled with happiness. Alice smiled and looked at the handsome knight.

He was very handsome. It was a wonder how he fell in love with her. He had handsome forest green eyes that are lightly covered up by his bangs. His features were very manly for a seventeen year old.

He noticed that her eyes were filled with worry. He tilted his head at her and asked. "Alice, my dear girl how are you?" He asked nuzzling her cheek.

Alice looked down sadly. She said this with a hint of pain in her voice. "Not well, I am to be married in six days..." Lance tilted his head with wide confused eyes. "To whom?"

She bit her lip and whispered fearfully. "To the god of nightmares." Lance looked very disturbed.

She knew he wasn't happy about it.

They have been secret lovers for awhile and she wanted to get her father to like him so they can get married. But he was lowest ranking knight in the guard. But he is working hard. He saved her father in the battle that happened a few days ago. Making him rise to a general in her fathers army. Which is a step closer to getting wedded to his daughter.

But now there's no chance now. Lance whispered with a mix of fear and anger in his soft voice. "But why him?"

Alice placed her head on his chest. She didn't talk to him.

By reasons that she didn't want him to know about. After five long minuets she finally spoke. "Because my father is a power hungry fool! He just wants to use his power to take over the world. I rather die than become that bastards wife!"

Lance lifted her chin. She looked into his eyes, tears pricking at the sides of her eyes.

His eyes were full of determination as he looked at the lovely princess. "Then let's run away together! Let's leave this god-forsaken place and go to the Kanto region!" Alice's eyes brightened at the thought of this. It might work after all, she might not have to marry the creature after all!

"Lance I think that's a good idea! When do you think we should leave?" "At dusk, I'll bring my pidgot. He'll help us get there." Alice kissed his cheek. "and I'll be waiting." She whispered to him before she laid a soft kiss on his lips.

**That night**.

A soft flutter of wings can be heard outside Alice's window. A soft knock on the window warned her that he has arrived. She quickly ran to the window and opened them. Lance was on his pidgot smiling down at her. "You ready?" She nodded hastly and said with a hint of excitement in her voice. "Lets go." She jumped onto pidgot's back and left with him.

_Darkrai's P.O.V. _

Darkrai returned to his island as happy as can be. He was finally getting what he wanted. To be Alice's one and only soul mate. He could feel a blushing coming on. He never felt like this in years... no wait... Centuries!

He floated around his domain with no care at all. "Someone seems happy today." A femine voice purred happly as a shadow floated out of the forest.

Darkrai turned around to face Cresselia. He let out a silent hiss as she got closer to him. "What do you want?"

She didn't like his sudden hostility towards her. "What is your problem?" She snapped as her feathers fluffed out.

He didn't answer her at all. To tell the truth he was close to kicking her off his land forever. He just hissed something under his breath and floated off away from her.

But she just wasn't going to let him do that again. She quickly went in front of him. "Why are you so happy?" He flustered as her face got very close to his.

The way she's looking at him hinted that she was hoping he might tell her he loves her. That'll never happen!

"N-N-No reason..." He stammered floating away from her slightly. She knew it was something and Darkrai wasn't ready to tell her yet. But Darkrai knew she was persistant and she won;t stopped She pressed narrowing her eyes. "Tell me or I'll get Azelf to make you tell me."

That was a pretty good threat to him and he knew she would go through with it.

He lowered his head and quietly whispered. "I'm going to marry someone." She gasped loudly and said in a voice that hinted sadness and surprise. "T-T-To who?" He sighed heavly. He knew he was going to be hurt to doing this.

Cresselia loves him alot and will hurt Luna if necessary, just to be with him. He would hurt himself if that ever happened. "To Princess Alice." Her eyes widened to a point where they might pop out of her head. "The King of Sinnoh's daughter! That's forbidden you should know it!" She growled moving closer to the demon.

A small smile appeared on the demon's face. "Thats ironic... Don't you think?" The dream swan was baffled by this sentence.

Darkrai knew he got her right where he wanted her. "So I can't have a happy life but you can? I love her Cresselia! This is going to be my happy ending. For once the shadow finds peace in his life!" He cried beginning to cry fakely.

She looked down clearly ashamed. She softly whispered in a saddened voice. "Darkrai... I understand... but Acreus will do anything to stop the wedding..." All of sudden her eyes brightened.

That kinda scared darkrai a bit. What is she thinking?

"But if you wed her you can get her to set Celebi free!" He floated back a little. Betray the King! The only reason why he's marry Alice is because of a promise to capture every single legendary god. He knew what he must do.

He used hypnosis on the dream swan. She slumped forward and fell to the ground. Darkrai quickly snatched her up and left to the castle.

He smiled to himself shouldering his new catch. One of his problems solved...

_**At the castle **_

He entered the castle and went to the throne room. He stopped all of sudden sensing something. Something was wrong. He swung the door open and looked around scared. The King looked angry and as soon as he saw darkrai carring cresselia, he smiled. "Ahhhh Darkrai I see you brought me a present." Darkrai dropped Cresselia to the ground. Immediately knights chained her and carried her to the dungeon. The King strutted over to him. His eyes were serious but somewhere deep with in them was worry. "I've got bad news for you..." Darkrai was ready for anything that was going to be thrown at him. He hoped something didn't happen to Alice. "What is it?" Darkrai asked gruffly as he floated over to the king's side.

"Alice is gone. When the guard went up there she was just gone. An hour later they found out my second in command Lance was missing too." Darkrai couldn't belive what he was hearing. "Does that mean?" Darkrai rumbled with slight anger in his voice.

The king nodded and hissed with narrowing eyes. "She ran off with Lance." Darkrai clenched his fists in anger. She left him! He loved her and would do anything for her! Is that not enough? He thought in anger as he gritted his teeth.

How dare she do this to her future husband? He shook his head sadly. But sadness turned to rage and rage to fury. That Lance shall pay! He turned to the king. He said through gritted teeth. "I'll bring her back with that traitor Lance." The king smiled widely and said seriously. "Bring Lance back alive got it?" Darkrai nodded. He wanted him dead but that was out of the question. He secretly smiled to himself. He'll just rip off a limb or two.

"Got it." He left and Darkrai looked out towards the sky. His thoughts were wrapped around capturing the one who stole Alice from him.

Then she will be his... _Forever_...

_Alice's P.O.V. _

Alice and Lance had to rest because of Pidgot was tired. The large bird pokemon couldn't fly anymore.

She didn't mind itat all. As long as she is with Lance she's going to be happy. She leaned against Lance as the knight layed against a tree.

He smiled and chuckled at the young girl. "It shouldn't be to far from the docks my love..." She smiled and nodded at this. She knew once she got out of this horride place and far from that monster she would be safe. Closing her eyes she dreamed of how life will be like once they were wedded. She smiled at the thoughts that cantered through her imagination.

Lance all of sudden stood up strait and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. He quietly whispered. "Shhhhh, someone is here..." Alice quickly got up and looked around afraid.

Has he found them? No he couldn't have! Lance called out in a brave strong voice. "Who's there!" A small shadow came forward. Alice imediatly reconized it. "Mew!" Alice cried out running to her old friend. The pink cat smiled and curled it's tail around her shoulders.

"Hi Alice!" Alice smiled back with as much happiness.

It was great to see him. Mew had been her friend since she was just a small girl. Alice walked over to Mew and gave him a hug. Then she turned to Lance. "Lance this is the God of Happiness! Mew!" Lance was clearly impressed. "Nice to meet you..." Mew did a back flip in the air and said. "You too! Hey Alice you seen Celebi lately... I mean the king is your father right?" Luna nodded slowly. She knew mew would cry after she told him.

Alice whispered adverting her eyes away from Mew's. "Sadly yes. The real truth is my father forced her into a blood oath with him."

Mew let out a horrible hiss and snarled in his cute young voice. "How dare he do that!" Then it came to her as she returned her sad gaze to the pink creature. Maybe he knows Darkrai by some chance.!"Hey Mew by any chance do you know Darkrai?"

Mew's eyes widened and he gasped. "Do you know him?"

Alice nodded and quietly said looking down towards her feet. "Yes..." Mew gasped in shock and said in a high voice. "But how?"

Alice snorted and laughed as she threw back looking up towards the stars that peaked out of the clouds. "He was going to marry me as a deal with father. He's going to use Celebi as a decoy so he can capture the rest of you."

Mew's fur fluffed out and his eyes widened in terror. "I knew something fishy was going on! That bastard traitor!" He cried letting his claws out. Alice was shocked at mew. He never swore in front of her before. Alice blinked in fear as she looked down, claws began appear on his small paws. "Wait until Arceus hears about this!"

"Until Arceus hears about what?" An evil voice snarled from somewhere near by.

Everyone turned around and gasped. Alice could feel shivers go down her spine.

Darkrai stood there with a ferious look on his face. He hissed in a evil voice. "Mew I can't let you do that!" Mew snorted and flicked his tail angerly. "and how are you going to stop me?" Mew asked flicking his tail back and forth angerly. Darkrai smiled evily and purred. "Like this." With lighting speed, he grabbed Mew's throat and threw him down onto the ground. Then he used shadow ball causing Mew to faint instantly. Alice backed off a little, whimpering softly. "H-H-How did you find us?"

Darkrai smiled evily and replied. "Easy, I just followed my friend mew." Mew let out a soft groan at the sound of his name being called.

Darkrai took out his sword and pointed it towards Lance. He yelled in a challenging voice. "I challenge thee to a battle. Who ever wins shall get the Princess and who ever loses will be killed." Lance smiled and pulled out his sword. Alice knew he wouldn't win so she was ready interven when needed. "I accept your challenge!"

Darkrai came foward with lighting speed. Lance barely was able to block it in time. Lance lunged his sword at darkrai's chest. But Darkrai easily blocked it by placing his black sword in front of the blow. The battle went on even as dawn came.

Lance glared at Darkrai and stopped to catch his breath then lunged again at him. Darkrai blocked it once again. Lance commented. "Your pretty good." Darkrai smiled back at the naive knight and blocked another attack from Lance. He answered in a unimpressed tone. "So are you..." Darkrai cut his arm. Lance let out sharp cry of pain and almost dropped his sword in the process of clutching his arm.

Alice ran forward to help him but darkrai blocked her path. He smirked and said with a teasing voice. "Hehehe, you should know better Alice my love." Alice watched in horror as Darkrai brought his sword down upon Lance with shocking force. It sliced right through his right shoulder and his arm fell off as well as his sword from the hand.

He screamed in pain as blood poured from the wound. Darkrai laughed loudly and got ready for a fatal blow. He gloated holding his sword over Lance's chest. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." Lance snatch up his sword with his left hand and swung his sword blindly in hopes of hitting Darkrai. It was a hit! A cut appeared on Darkrai's right cheek. Darkrai flew back with a hiss. "HOW DARE YOU!" He roared in fury.

Darkrai attacked and knock Lance into a tree. Darkrai smiled in triumph. "Bye-Bye." He gloated.

He plunged the sword into Lance's chest. Lance's eyes opened up wide and fell to his knees. He looked up at darkrai with terror in his eyes. Alice screamed as she began to back away. "LANCE!" Lance closed his eyes and slumped foward. On his last breath breath he whispered. "Im sorry Alice..." Darkrai pulled his sword out of Lance's chest. Lance fell to the ground with a dull thud. Alice knew she must run.

For if she doesn't he'll take her back and marry her. She couldn't have that happening. Before Darkrai had a chance to turn around, she ran for what her life was worth. The scene of Lance's death ran through her head over and over again. She heared Darkrai tease her. "YOU CAN RUN MY DEAR ALICE! BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" She ran faster. She knew she could never get away as long as he's alive.

_Darkrai's P.O.V_

Darkrai's triumph was so sweet. He could still hear his enemy's last cry of pain before he delt the final blow. This is what he lived for. The pain of his enemies. But as sweet as it was he wanted the real prize. His new love Alice in his arms crying her thanks for slaying the horride human boy.

But she fled instead, crying in fear of him and the scene before her.

That didn't faze him one bit. He would chase her to the end of the world if he had to.

He made his way through the dark forest listening to the sounds of the day. Then he heard something that gave away her location. A soft voice called out to the gods for help as a shadow kneeled infront of a large stone.

"Im begging to you great Gods. Stop this beast from taking me. I promise on my life to be diffrent from my father... I promise to stop his tyranny. Even if it costs me my life..." Darkrai knew that wish will never happen. He hide behind a bush and watched her beg for mercy.

She closed her eyes and prayed to them again. But it came unanswered to his never ending dismay.

It pained him so to see her like this. He knew only how to give pain and not how to heal a broken heart. He looked away biteing his lower lip.

Then Alice said something that caught his attention.

It was just a whisper but he could hear it. " Darkrai... Why doesn't he leave me alone... Can't he see I have no intrest in him... The only way out of this is..." She lowered head whispering, Her voice shakey with fear. "Is only death..."

Darkrai could feel shivers go up and down his spine. He felt overwealming pity for the young maiden. He wanted her to be happy. But he also wanted happiness himself. He made his choice after awhile of standing there listening to her. He came out of the bushes quietly and slowly floated to her. "Alice..." He called quietly. Alice turned around startled. "Darkrai..." She gasped wide eyed. Darkrai looked down. He knew he would regret this for the rest of his life. But this is the right thing to do. "I'll call off the wedding... I understand you don't like me. I'll set you free. The only reason I do this for you is because... I love you Alice... It's that simple I love you..."

She gasped in shock. "L-L-Love me! But isn't that forbidden by the gods? Humans and Gods could never be together!" A unknown voice rumbled as a booming sound came from near by. "and Darkrai knows better."

A shadowy figure appeared from the trees across from them. Darkrai narrowed his eyes and tensed up. "Acreus!" He hissed. He was ready to flee just in case if Arceus decided to attack. Arceus' attention was now focused on Alice. "Your Alice correct?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded slowly and stammered as her eyes widened in awe. "Y-Y-yes..."

Acreus smiled. "and your father is the king correct?" She nodded again speechless.

Darkrai knew exactly where this is going. Acreus was planning to destroy her. Darkrai quickly interupted the converse to avoid the outcome. "Arceus what brings you here?" Arceus smiled widely. "I heard her prayers."

Alice shook a little and said in awe. "You heard my prayers..." Arceus nodded and rumbled in a gentle voice. "Yes my young one..." Darkrai looked shocked at Arceus.

"But why would you answer her prayer? She's the daughter of The king. She-" Arceus let out a soft laugh interupting the dark creature. Darkrai blinked in confusion at this. "and yet she is diffrent from her father."

Darkrai looked back over at Alice. She had fallen to her knees and was whispering something to herself about how she doesn't deserve Acreus's simpathy.

He quietly floated over to her. "Alice my dear..." She looked up at him and when she saw him, she glared at him as he got closer. Her anger burned through him like a wild fire. "What do you want monster..."

Darkrai felt pain inside his heart. This is what she thinks of me?He thought understanding for the first time. He pulled her to her feet and whispered. "Im sorry..." She looked up at him confused and pushed away. She asked him confused. "What? What are you sorry about?"

Darkrai looked down is shame/ He knew he hurt her horribly and he had now way of changing it. "Im sorry about everything... I would bring back Lance if I could... But I can't." Acreus's voice rumbled. "But I can..." Alice looked towards him teary eyed. Hope filled her eyes. "You can?" She asked in a hopeful voice. Acreus nodded and said tilting his head towards the large rock. "I can. If that's what you wish." She clasped her hands together in sheer joy. "Yes it is..."

Arceus closed his eyes and a strange humming sound started. A light appeared before them. As the humming became louder the light became brighter until he couldn't look anymore. There was a loud pop and the light went away. Lance stood where the light was and looked around confused. Luna cried out in happiness. "Lance!" She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as tears ran down her face. Lance looked at Alice and kissed the top of her head. "Luna... My love..." Alice looked up at him and smiled as tears began to run down her cheeks. "Lance..." Lance bent down and kissed her.

Darkrai could feel his heart break and shatter to a dozen of peices.

Tears came to his eyes. He knew his love was lost and was never to return. He turned and began to leave the sad yet happy sight. "Darkrai..." He turned around at the mentioning of his name.

Alice was looking up at him with sad eyes. She walked up to him and placed a soft hand on his cheek. "You don't have to leave. I would like you to stay... Her cheeks began to turn red at what she said. "I mean... Uhhhhh... Ummmm..." Her cheeks began to turn a deeper red.

Darkrai smiled at the young girl's clumsiness. "I thank you for invitation but I think Lance wouldn't be happy about me staying here." She smiled and looked over at Lance. "Im sure he won't mind..." Lance just grunted and turned around.

Darkrai took that as a no but Alice smiled and said with happiness. "See!" Darkrai nodded trying to force back the tears that collected in the corner of his eyes.

He tried to smile but his heart stopped him. It was painful to do so. He knew he would never forget about her. He looked down and said in a deeply sad voice. "I thank you again but I must leave. Tell your father the deal is off and I'll be back for celebi and Cresselia."

She nodded as sadness collected in her saphire eyes and turned around. She hopped onto pidgot's back and wrapped her arms around Lance's stomach. "Lance let's go home." She whispered looking down. Lance nodded and they left on Pidgot's back.

As Darkrai watched them leave he wonder if he made the right choice. He shook his head at his idiotic question. Yes he did. He gave her happiness and allowed her to live her life with the one she truly loved. Darkrai closed his eyes and dreamed of the time when he finds the one. Where ever when ever, he knew he would find someone.

The lonely demon left to his forest of solitude.

I hoped you enjoyed ending 1! Please review. I am still looking for a beta reader! So if your willing to please PM me.


	2. Part 2: A

The Demon and The Princess

The Final Part

_By Luna the Darkrai_

This is the final part to this wonderful story! Hope you enjoy!

There is a very long Flash back that tells you how things came to be. I hope this doesn't become confusing towards the end.

See how long this is taking me… I am making it into two parts.

Enjoy!

_**A few weeks later**_

_**Alice's P.O.V.**_

The chandler above sparkled as electric type pokemon lighted it. The ballroom had been made up for this special occasion, an occasion that would change young Alice's life forever.

"With this crown a new chapter in the Sinnoh region shall begin." A very old wise priest rasped and he held the silver tiara over the young girl's head. Alice closed her eyes and memories began to come back.

**(Flash back)**

The king was trapped in a small city of Hearthome, his eyes were wild with fright as a mob of angry people and pokemon closed in on him. Alice watched from above on a Fearow as a scyther sliced at him with very sharp blades.

"D-DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" He screamed begging for the sparing of his life. as he narrowly dodged another attack by a Gallade. He ran through the narrow streets in search of a way to get of the horrid place. He hit a wall and crumbled onto the ground groaning. Alice screamed as a Machamp grabbed the old king by the throat and shoved him into a wall.

"FATHER!" Alice screamed as she spurred the Fearow towards the ground.

"FEAROW ATTACK!" The young girl shouted to her pokemon. The bird pokemon began to glow with a silver light and he shot down towards at the Machamp at shocking speed. "FEAAAARRROOOOWWWW!" The bird pokemon roared as he sliced the Machamp across the back. The Machamp roared in pain and confusion.

He looked up glaring at the two and gritted his teeth. "FEAROW USE-" All of sudden a Tri attack shot out from the mob and hit the bird pokemon square on. It screeched and began spiraling towards the ground.

"ALICE NO!" A familiar voice screamed. Alice closed her eyes as she began to passed out. "Lance….." She whispered thinking of the young knight running to her rescue.

There was a sicking crunch of bones breaking as she hit the ground. She groaned as the scent of blood flooded her senses.

"ALICE!" Another voice cried.

Alice flinched at the voice and shuddered as a flash of pain went through her body.

She heard that voice from somewhere. She mumbled something unheard and turned her head slightly towards the voice. Where had she heard that voice?

'_Where?'_ She thought as her mind began shut down. A soft pair of hands picked her up and the voice whispered with grief. "Don't die… Please don't die…." Something nuzzled her cheek. Alice let out a shaky gasp and whispered. "Darkrai…."

Everything then went black.

_**A a week later**_

Alice began to wake up slowly. At first there was black form over me that seemed to block out the sun.

She blinked a few times and the shape became clearer. She saw a single blue eye look at her with worry.

"A-Alice?" A familiar voice whispered as the shape began to pet her. "L-Lance?" Alice said weakly trying to grab the hand.

She heard the shadow sigh and it removed it's hand. "No… It's me… Darkrai" Alice let out a soft gasped and quickly pulled her hand away from him. 

"D-Darkrai?" She managed to spit out after awhile. Another sigh came from him and the shadow went away. She felt a sharp pain in her side and she saw that it was bandaged up.

"W-what?" She stammered as she looked herself over.

Blurriness went away and she found herself in a very large room. The curtains were closed so it was pretty dark. But she could make out three dark shapes. One she quickly identified as Darkrai.

"She's awake…" Darkrai mumbled to one of the shapes. The dark shape let out a lofty sigh and hunched his shoulders. "That's good… The princess almost died thanks to those fools."

She narrowed her eyes at the three trying to figure out who was who. A very tall man with mess hair spoke up. "I shall leave you with her Darkrai… But try anything funny and both you and her will be dead." There was a clacking of armor and the two left.

She heard Darkrai sigh heavily and there was a sound of bottles clanking and rattling. She managed to see Darkrai bent over a small table picking up bottles of wine. She also noticed that his hands were shaking quite noticeable.

Alice flinched when the glass in his hand broke and she shifted in her bed slightly worried as Darkrai hissed.

She heard him mutter 'damn' and he picked up another and poured a glass before quickly gulping it down. Darkrai coughed as he choked slightly on the bitter liquid.

"A-Are you okay?" Alice said in a weak worried voice. Darkrai immediately turned around startled by her sudden question.

That's when she noticed.

His eyes were dull and lifeless. His face was very pale as if he hadn't been in the sun at all and his 'hair' floated lower than usual. He was hunched like as if his back was out.

"D-Darkrai! You look horrible! What happened?" Alice exclaimed in a scared voice. The demon gasped and quickly turned around to save the girl from seeing him.

"What do you mean?" He murmured in a weak voice. Alice flinched as she sat up more. "Y-Your face…" Darkrai glared at her from the table and growled. "No I am fine…"

Alice bit her lip and said shakily. "But-."

Darkrai all of sudden spun around and roared. "NO!" Alice flinched back into her bed and looked away. Darkrai let out a low hiss of anger and turned to drink again.

Alice leaned back into her pillows and looked down at her bandaged hands in quiet horror.

'_He-He… Acually yelled at me…'_ She thought to herself scared.

After awhile Alice finally spoke with a shaky voice.

"What happened to me?" Darkrai looked at her quietly then looked away when he saw her expression turn frightened at her face. "Y-You fell really far… and." He choked leaning against the desk holding back a sob.

Alice blushed at this and quickly decided to change the subject. "Where's Lance?" She asked him quietly.

Darkrai's mood went from sadness to anger. "He left you as soon as he knew you were going to live." He snarled looking at her from the mirror. "He is going after your father. Anything else deceitful girl?" He growled as he buried his claws into the dresser. Alice flinched at the harshness of the demon's voice.

Darkrai turned around and looked at her. "Well?" He hissed smiling at the girl's shock. She turned away muttering. "I am sorry…" Darkrai smiled and began floating towards the door. "I'll see you in a few hours… Just to check how you are doing." He quickly said blushing.

With that he left out the door without another word. Alice felt a pang of sadness at his leaving but she quickly shook that feeling off with a simple glare.

'_Why do I care that he left?'_ She thought to herself angerly. '_All he is is just a ass with power…'_ She thought looking up from her bed. '_But why…' _She thought looking down back down at her feet. '_But why do is feel this way when he left? I-I don't care for him do I?' _She thought closing her eyes sighing slightly.

"No… I can't love him…" She muttered to herself as she shook her head side to side. She looked towards the door silently trying to figure out what was happening to her

"But I feel for him… Why?" She muttered to herself as she began to play with her thumbs. "That night… When Darkrai let me go… I felt sad… When I left him… Is it because…" Alice shook her head violently side to side to shake the thought away.

"NO!" She screamed to herself as she pounded her fists onto the bed hissing.

The door all of sudden slammed open as Darkrai came rushing in with a scared look on his face.

"WHATS WRONG!" He roared as he looked around the room for the "intruder". Alice gasped and scooted away from the demon as he floated over to her worried.

"Please Darkrai…" Alice stammered as Darkrai pulled her into a soft embrace.

"Shhhh…. Shhhh… It's okay…" He murmured into the girl's hair as he sighed softly.

Alice was oddly safe in the demon's arms as he murmured words of comfort. "Please don't worry… No one is going to hurt you…" He whispered as he watched her sigh silently into his chest.

"Darkrai…" She murmured as he sighed softly into her hair. "Yes Alice."

Alice froze unable to think of something to say to him. Darkrai was looking at her expectantly and then she sighed.

"I-I wish to be your friend…" She whispered to him. Darkrai's face fell into a small smile and he said. "I'll be happy to be yours…"

Alice giggled painfully and she said. "Friends?" She held up her pinky finger. Darkrai smiled and hooked his into her's purring. "Friends."

**(End of Flash Back)**

Alice was snapped from her thoughts when

The crown was placed on the young girl's head and the hall erupted into cheering.

"ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!" A bunch of jolly, hopeful subjects roared as Alice stood up from her seat bowing her head in humble acceptance.

She looked up from her bowing to see her true love walking up the marble stairs. She stood up strait and stared him right in the eye. "Hello Sir Lance…" Lance smiled as he walked up in front of her, he did a quick bow and said in a gentle voice. "My lady…"

Alice smiled slightly at the sight of him and held out her hand. Lance smiled and took it up to his lips and kissed it. Alice looked past the young man's head and searched for the face that was so familiar to her.

She noticed Lance looking up at her expectantly and she returned her attention to him. "You may leave…" Lance smiled and quickly ran down the stairs.

All of sudden a shadow flinted in the back of the crowd and Alice could feel her heart skip.

Darkrai came out of the crowd smiling proudly at the young girl. Alice let out a squeal of joy and ran down to him smiling happily. Darkrai blushed and opened his arms so the young girl could enter. The people around them gasped in shock as the two hugged tenderly.

"It's so good to see you Darkrai." Alice muttered into Darkrai's chest. Darkrai merely smiled and rested his head on the young girls head smiling.

At that moment Lance was watching with a horrified look on his face. "A-Alice?" He stuttered walking towards the two slowly. Darkrai's head immeadtly snapped up and he looked at Lance glaring before letting go of Alice.

The people around them began whispering to eachother in worriment. Alice blushed as the two began to crowd her.

"What are you doing here demon." Lance asked gritting his teeth in anger. Darkrai yawned at the young boy and shook his head side to side. "I am here to see Alice being crowned." Lance snorted and went into a defensive stance. "I do not belive you…" Darkrai merely shook his head at the boy. "Belive what you like… But it's true…"

Alice looked scared at that moment. "Please quit fighting." She begged as the two began to draw their swords. Alice knew that Lance couldn't win this battle even if Darkrai was injured. Darkrai turned his gaze to Alice and he quietly looked at her before sighing. "As you wish…" He quickly put the sword back into it's sheath.

Lance didn't seem happy about this motion towards his love but he sheathed his blade too. "Let's take this outside." Lance said gritting his teeth. Darkrai shook his head at the naïve boy's gesture.

"No… I will not fight." The demon said roughly as he began to float away. Alice looked between Darkrai and Lance confused.

Lance began to move towards Darkrai slowly spinning the sword in his hand quickly. "I said, lets take this outside." Darkrai took a step forward to meet the boy head on.

"And I said, I will not fight!" He snarled into the boy's face. "And I said-"

Lance was quickly cut off by Darkrai's fearsome look. Lance began to shake as the demon towered over him. "No." He hissed as he floated off towards the door slowly.

Alice looked between Lance and Darkrai, trying to figure out who to follow. Lance decided for her as he quickly grabbed her arm and began dragging her out of the castle to much of the on lookers horror.

Alice watched as she passed Darkrai who looked utterly furious.

"LANCE!" The demon roared as he came after the two not looking oh, so happy about Alice being dragged away from her crowning. But Lance couldn't give two shits about what the nightmare demon thought about him.

"Go screw yourself you over gro-" That was all Lance said before the Demon came after him roaring.

Lance quickly let go of Alice and dodged Darkrai's sharp claws.

Darkrai roared in fury and ran towards Lance using shadow claw. In a flash, Lance drew his sword and quickly blocked the attack. Darkrai hissed and attacked with his other set of claws bringing down upon the man.

Lance roared in pain as the claws slash his shoulder.

A spray of blood splattered the demon's face as he smirked in pleasure. "Foolish mortal." Darkrai slashed again at his face and made three deep marks on the boy's face.

Blood pour from the wound blinding Lance making it easier for the demon to attack. Darkrai quickly took the chance and attacked Lance, cutting down onto his chest. There was a metallic ripping sound as Darkrai tore right through the armor and into his chest.

Darkrai then pinned Lance against a wall and leaned forward, smelling the blood on the armor. With a toothy grin, he sank his Canines into the poor boy's throat.

Blood lust had taken over the demon.

During this horror Lance was trying back away, blinded by the blood. "ALICE!" He screamed to the girl who shook in terror at the sight off this all. When Darkrai had sank his teeth into his throat, he was unable to speak. His eyes grew glassy as death's grip began to take over him.

Alice screamed as people around her ran in terror out of the building.

Darkrai continued to suck the boy dry of his blood. When he could feel no more come out, he dropped Lance's "lifeless" body to the floor chuckling to himself.

Hearing Alice scream, he turned around smirking.

"Another delicious treat." The nightmare demon purred as he floated over to the terrified girl. Alice began back away as Darkrai came, closer, and closer, and closer.

Then she hit a wall with a loud scream and began to shake violently. This made the demon laugh in happiness.

"Alice, Alice, Alice." His now darkened voice echoed as he floated to the girl. "You should of taken me while you could." Alice looked up at him terrified as he came closer; soon his was an inch away from her.

"I loved you… But you were too stupid to notice and decided to take that nothing Lance." He continued as he brought his face closer to Alice's.

Alice shook at this and began to whimper. Darkrai licked his blood covered lips and then looked at her. "Now your going to understand what happens when you reject the god of nightmares."

He reached down and raked his claws over the girls arm, causing her to scream in pain. Tears began to run down her cheeks as blood welled up in the fresh wound.

Darkrai was excited by the scent of her blood and reached over grabbing her shoulder before bending over to lick the blood off.

"Mmmmm, Just as I thought…." Darkrai purred as he looked up at her. "Your blood is sweeter than even the oldest virgin." Alice shuddered at this and cried out in shock as his tongue ran up and down her arm.

"Mmmm…." He murmured and stood up strait before looking into her eyes. "I can't believe this…"

Alice was oddly excited by this but held back a cry of pleasure as he nipped her neck making blood come forth.

"D-Darkrai please…" She murmured as she noticed two of her guards running towards her. Darkrai must've noticed them, because he quickly picked up Alice bridal style and carried her off out of the door.

"STOP!" A guard roared as he ran towards them with a lucario at his side. The Lucario barked and came at Darkrai using focus punch.

Darkrai merely snorted and jumped out of the way, before taking off down the hall leaving the two behind.

Alice looked up at him dizzy as they ran through the hall ways at high speed. They had to dodge a few guards before they bursted through the castle door.

Darkrai looked side to side for aerial forces and then taken off into the sky laughing at the guards gathering below him. Alice looked at Darkrai quietly as he flew off towards a island known as Newmoon island.

"Don't worry my love, they wouldn't dare attack a god. And I get to have a meal in piece…" Darkrai murmured to the confused girl.

And Alice believed him, every horrified word of it.

Part 1 end…

I hoped you like this part.

Thank you for reading!

I hope I finish the last part faster than this one…


	3. Part 2: B

The Demon and the Princess

Final Part 2 B

This is what I have so far XD. Sorry about the wait! But there WILL be a part three! This is not the end.

Again... It is not finished that is why it's cut off... This one would have been 8,000 words. Any way I like being evil to you.

Alice's P.O.V.

Darkrai landed on the island with Alice gently shaking in his arms. The cool sea air nipped at her face making her cheeks turn a soft red. The scent of the forest mixed with the sea made Alice's dizzy mind tingle a bit. It reminded her of her pet Chimchar, strangely enough.

She heard Darkrai growl a bit and he set her on the ground gently making sure to support her. Alice's knees felt weak and she could tell without his help she would fall.

She stood in silence waiting for darkrai's next move. Not able to gather enough courage to look at him she lowered her gaze to her blue dress. She felt a weird mix of awkwardness and fear.

After a few moments darkrai roughly grabbed her arm and snarled. "Come on my dear Alice." Alice flinched as his claws buried into her soft skin. She let out a soft whimper and tried to jerk her arm from his hand, but Darkrai tightened his grip and glared down at her coldly. "Come or would you much rather have me finish you off here? I was going to give you a chance..." He said as a cold grin spread across his face. He jerked her again and she tripped into his chest.

Alice flinched back causing strands of her blonde hair to fall over her face. Her crown had fallen a long time ago into the sea, so there was nothing holding up her hair. She was grateful for the cover, she really didn't want Darkrai to feel the satisfaction of scaring her. She shivered a bit as Darkrai ran a sharp claw across her cheek making a fine line of blood to follow.

"Tsk, Tsk... You should've known better to deny the god of Nightmares." The demon said as he felt her shiver under his touch. Alice began struggling again feeling the urge to fight the wicked creature. But that soon killed by a sudden feeling of someone rubbing her back.

The creature who killed her love, Lance twice. The same creature who had wanted to be her friend, then turned on her and tried to kill Alice. The same creature who showed his kinder side.

Alice heard Darkrai let out a low growl and he squeezed her arm. "I am giving you one final chance Alice..." The demon's dark voice growled as he looked down at her with annoyance in his eyes. "Come with me and live or stay and die."

Alice felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard the words hiss from the demon's lips. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was so kind to her! Why is he threatening her? What happened to his gentleness?

Alice turned around shakily to face Darkrai. Alice slowly looked up into his eyes and whimpered when she saw the thirstiness in the azure irises. Darkrai seeming to be smiling at her reaction and he reached down and touched a cold cheek. "Oh my dear girl... What is wrong? Don't you care for your dear friend Darkrai?" He said sneering at the word "friend". Alice merely stared at him frightened and shocked. He caressed her cheek purring gently at her.

After a few more moments he stopped his touches and then asked in a sweet voice. "Won't you please keep me company? I have been so lonely. No one ever visits me, and well..." He stopped and then grabbed her arm and jerked her. "Come my dear and live." He said grinning showing his sharp canines. Alice flinched at this then finally said in a stammering voice. "Y-You'll stop w-won't you? I mean hurting me."

Darkrai's eyes glowed at this question and he nodded eagerly at this. "Of course! Now come!" He tugged on her roughly and Alice tripped but followed after him into the foreboding forest.

Darkrai dragged her along deeper and deeper into the forest. Soon she began seeing a strange light in the distance that kept getting brighter and brighter. Alice began feeling uneasier about this and looked up at the demon for answers but he gave none.

Alice gasped as they broke out of the bushes and into a field with a shiny pool in the center. Darkrai let go of Alice and slowly floated into the pool disappearing inch by inch. Alice watched wide eyed as the demon completely disappeared into the water.

"Now move forward." His voice echoed from all around the young girl causing a shiver to run through her young body. Alice hesitated for a few moments then slowly began taking steps towards the pool. All of sudden a hand shot out of the ground and tripped her into the pool.

Alice let out a sharp scream that was then muffled by the pools waters. She floundered around in the water unable to figure out where is up and down. A chorus of chuckles echoed around the scared girl and another hand shot out of the ground under her and pushed Alice onto her back. Alice coughed and sputtered water before glaring up towards the sky.

"Awww. My dear Alice I was only playing." The demon's voice echoed around her causing the young girl to shiver. A hand came out of the ground and grabbed her right wrist. Then a second grabbed her left and she began to be lifted off the ground. Higher and higher she went until she could no longer touch the ground.

Alice looked slowly over her shoulder scared and gasped as she came eye to eye with a new looking creature.

A human!

He had white flowing hair that went down to his waist. His eyes were the lightest blue she had ever seen in her life. His face was clear and sort of boyish, like as if he was her age. He stood at 5"6. He wore a sheild of black armor that was decorated with a black moon on the chest. At his waist was a red sheath with black markings all over the velvety material.

Alice looked at the boy with wide eyes as he set her onto the ground. She quickly turned at looked at him with her mouth agape. He had a heavenly aura surrounding him like as if he was a...

"W-Who are you?" Alice stammered as she began to feel herself shake in awe. The boy chuckled and placed a finger under her chin. "Don't you recognize your own friend?" The boy ask in a sexy smooth voice.

If Alice could melt she would be a puddle by now. His voice was that powerful!

Alice continued to stare up at him not saying even one word. The boy chuckled again sweetly and leaned forward. "Obviously you find this form more pleasing than my last..." The boy purred as Alice could scent the hint of mint in his breath.

"Form... Ahhhh... Whaaa?" Was all Alice could managed in her hypnotic state of being. She suddenly felt his lips against her as a deep growl escape his throat. Alice's eyes fluttered close and she leaned forward on her toes to allow him more of her lips. His tasted of sweet wine and mago berries.

Utterly sweet and intoxicating.

Alice began to feel herself slip away into unconsciousness for some strange reason. It was as if the kiss was poisoned with some sleep powder. Her limbs became heavy and she slumped forward onto his chest breaking the kiss.

The boy purred at this and picked her up bridal style. "My dear girl. There is more than a kiss I can give to you." He said breathlessly to the fading girl. "My heart and soul is yours to take... As long as you say yes..."

Alice looked up at the set of light blue eyes and blinked slowly as her vision began to blur. "W-Who are..." Was all she managed to spit out but enough to make the boy snort. "I am Darkrai of course..." Alice let out an uneasy cough and tried to get out of his arms. But alas there was no energy left in her body.

As Alice closed her eyes, she heard him whisper into her ear. "Say yes and I shall not feast on your heavenly blood while you sleep..." Alice coughed and then mumbled what sounded like "Yes" but it came out like "nas". Darkrai chuckled and nuzzled her cheek. "Good... Goodnight Alice..." Was the last thing she heard before going into a deep sleep.

Darkrai's P.O.V.  
>Darkrai carried his prize towards his small home in the cave. A smile was glued on his human face as he replayed the events in his head. The way she looked at him was like as if he was a prized piece of meat. The kiss she so willingly threw herself into made his whole body shiver.<p>

He was right for changing into a human, she had took the bait. Now she agreed to what he wanted always since he saw her. To become his queen of Nightmares. Though he didn't say it like a proposal but it was close enough to the real thing. Oh so he thought so. If she wakes up to find a wedding ring perched on her finger so be it. If she fights it, so be it.

Darkrai approached the cave cautiously before entering. He must make sure that Cresselia hadn't decide to pop in for a surprise visit as she had done many times since her release. Floating over to his couch he carefully laid her down and then turned away.

He looked around his small home for a redemy to help his love after she woke up. The drug she got from his lips will cause headaches so that ment he had to get a cure.

He found a small vile on his shelf marked "Kiss of a Vulpix". Sounds spicy from the name, but...

He picked up the vile full of red liquid and sniffed a bit before setting it back down. He took a bit on his finger and rubbed it on her lips. "It'll have to do..." He murmured to himself before turning back to the mouth of the cave. "Now time to prepare for our wedding..." He said smirking before flying out of the cave in search of a priest.

Alice's P.O.V.

Alice awoke on a soft velvety couch in a dank, smelly cave. She groaned a bit and rubbed her head looking up. On the roof were some kind of chandleir but yet it wasn't lit by fire or electric type pokemon. It was shining with a light of it's own. Alice stared up at it for a few moments then turned her head to the side.

There were a bunch of shelves line with books and bottles of what seemed to be wine. A desk sat in the middle of the mess piled with glass items.

It took Alice a few moments to relize what had just happened.

HE TRICKED HER!

He was the handsome boy who suduced her with the kiss of the gods. A kiss so wonderous it had made her faint. She could still taste the sweet wine and mago on his lips. Thinking about such a kiss made her whole body shake. It was so wrong yet it felt so right at the same time.

Alice heavily sighed and placed a delicate hand on her forhead. How could she allowed her feelings come before her wits?

Alice sat up and removed her hand from her forhead. She might as well search for a way out of her before he comes back. She stood up but quickly fell to her knees when her legs buckled. She let out a little huff of fustration and got to her feet again.

With the support of the bed she managed to get to the table and hold on. Looking out towards the mouth of the cave she saw clouds grayier than usual. Maybe it was the sea or maybe it was the evil aura on the island. She didn't care as long as she got far away from here.

With another huff she slowly walked out of the cave and looked side to side. Nothing but thorns and oaks, no sign of the demon. She began walking quickly into the forest.

After a few hours of wandering she found herself at the north beach. She looked out onto the sea and sighed hopelessly. There was no island in sight and she had a feeling Darkrai would be back anytime now.

She brushed off her dress and sat down criss-cross. She sat there for minuets upon minuets waiting for someone or something to come to her rescue.

'But of course this is corney.' She thought with a small frown on her face. 'What's going to happen? The knight in shining armor is going to save me?' She brushed some sand off of her dress and looked down.

Suddenly there was a loud roar then something cracking. At first it was all that was there then she began to make out a voice and then words.

"AAAAALLLLLLIIIICCCCEEEE!" Darkrai's voice roared through the air as the trees around her began to shake. Alice jumped to her feet and looked side to side before spotting some rocks to hid behind. The quickly ran behind them and ducked down just in time for Darkrai to appear on the beach.

He looked furious, very, very furious. His claws clenched and unclenched as he gritted his very sharp teeth. "AAAAALLLLIIICCCCEEEE!" He roared again pacing up an down the strip of sandy land. Alice curled up behind her rock and closed her eyes tightly.

'Go away, go away, go away, go away!' She thought over and over as his voice grew louder and louder. All of sudden it was right above her. "So there you are..." She heard him growl. A hand wrapped around her throat and she was pulled up in the air kicking. Alice's eyes popped open and she came face to face with darkrai's dark blue eyes. "How DARE you try to run from me?" He snarled tightening his grip on her throat. "You promised me you hand in marriage... And then you turn around and run! HOW DARE YOU!" He threw her to the ground and she yelp in pain.

Alice gripped her throat and coughed from the release of her throat. "What-What do you mean by my hand in marriage." She spat at him when she got her breathing under control. Darkrai narrowed his eyes dangerously and hissed ignoring the girl's question. "Get up. You must prepare for our wedding." Alice looked up at him defiantly before looking away. He reached down and grabbed her wrist before yanking her to her feet.

"Your testing my patience! Come now!" He said squeezing her wrist painfully. Alice yelp and looked up at him gritting her teeth. "Darkrai. Please..." She whimpered trying to free her wrist from the demon.

Darkrai glared down at her with annoyance. "I wouldn't be hurting you if you-" He stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked out towards the forest bristling. "Hide now..." He hissed to her before letting go of Alice's wrist.

The demon pushed Alice back behind the rock just in time for a strange creature to roam out of the forest. It reminded her of a houndoom yet bluer.

"Hello Suicune..." Darkrai said in a calm voice, much more nicer than before. "What are you doing here on MY island." He said hissing the word "My". The creature called Suicune sniffed at him and snorted. "Arcues sent me here because he knows you stole the new Queen of Sinnoh. Now where is she?" It-She, Alice reminded herself because of the gentleness of her voice.

Darkrai crossed his arms over his wide chest and tilted his head. "Why should I?" The demon snarled narrowing his azure eyes. The legendary dog sniffed at him and shook herself. "I can smell her on you." She said as a growl began to appear in her voice.

The nightmarish demon bared his fangs at her and clenched his clawed fists. "You are not taking her from me again." Suicune bared her fangs and crouched to the ground ready to spring. "Darkrai I am warning you. Defying Arceus could mean sending you back to the Darkvoid." She warned him as the wind began to pick up a bit.

Darkrai merely glared down at her. "Then hell I shall go, I do not care." He said with a hiss before motioning towards where Alice was hiding. "Alice come out..." He said turning towards the rock. "I can hide you no longer my love."

Alice stayed where she was when she noticed. Suicune got up from her stance and sniffed before padding behind the rock. She met the queen face to face and blinked at her. "Hello Miss Alice, you need to come with me..." She nuzzled the girl's cheek and looked over her shoulder before back at her. "Come... Before he attacks..."

Alice paused at this for a few moments then stood up. Suicune turned around offering her back. "Get on..." She urged her and then looked towards the demon. He was glaring at her daring her to get one.

Alice gulped and quickly climbed on.

Without one single word Suicune fled into the ocean bouncing on the water weightlessly. Alice could hear darkrai's echoing roars as they fled farther and farther away from the accursed demon.

But yet some kind of yearning tugged at her heart. He was still her friend, no matter what he did to her. She looked down towards Suicune and then whispered.

"I must say goodbye to him...

The aquamarine dog looked at her as if she had a bug pokemon on her head. "Why do you want to go back to that awful creature?" She asked as if it surprised her greatly. Alice bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at the small island.

She wanted to say that Darkrai wasn't awful. He was just lonely. But she knew that the legendary wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon.

She cleared her throat and said. "Take me back now... I just want to say good-bye..."

Suicune looked over her shoulder at her for a few moments with her eyes narrowed. She turned around quickly and darted off back towards the island.

Darkrai's P.O.V.

Darkrai's heart broke for the fifth time. She had left him without even a single look towards him.

Why did he even bother with her? All she did was break his heart and caused him great pain. He looked towards the sea with a wishful look in his eye.

He was hoping that she might finally understand what he has done for her. He always tried his best to hide his demonic side but some how it has always surfaced.

He hated that side. It was like a pins of pain that never stopped pricking his skin. The taste of blood excited him beyond his truest intentions. After even a drop of it sent him into a trance and his evil side came out.

The only reason why he didn't suck his love dry was he managed to fight back the urges. Though he still was pretty out of it.

He turned and put a hand to the rock Alice hid behind.

All he ever wanted was her. His life was never going to be complete with out the love of...

_'Her..._' He thought gripping the rock in pain. With a soft growl he flew up into the forest to devise a new plan of action.

The End of this part ;3

I am so evil! But this time I AM GOING TO FINISH IT!


End file.
